Prawie jak Kopciuszek
by Mangha
Summary: Jej historia nadaje się na bajkę. Biedna, ale dobra, poniżana przez wszystkich dziewczyna próbuje być szczęśliwa. Do szczęśliwego zakończenia brakuje jej tylko... księcia.


**Coś mnie wzięło na takie "przeszłe" klimaty. I wena trzyma... Dlatego publikuję kolejną miniaturkę. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prawie jak Kopciuszek

Meropa, kiedyś, kiedy była mała, usłyszała bajkę. Bajka była piękna i dawała jej nadzieję. Traktowała o Kopciuszku i jej księciu. O dziewczynie zmuszanej do ciężkiej pracy przez macochę i siostry przyrodnie. Meropa nie pamiętała od kogo usłyszała tę bajkę, ale cała treść zapadła jej w pamięć. Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Może dlatego, że była to jedyna opowieść, którą ktoś jej opowiedział.

Od tej chwili mała Meropa czekała na swojego księcia. Nie musiał przyjechać na koniu, nie! Byleby zabrał ją stąd, zabrał. Nie miała przecież złych sióstr, ale ojciec i Morfin doskonale spełniali tę rolę. Dlatego siedziała, kiedy tylko miała chwilę wytchnienia, przy oknie. Wyglądała. Latami. Tracąc nadzieję i zyskując ją na nowo. Patrząc jak ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą.

Aż pewnego dnia zobaczyła tego chłopca. Był niewiele starszy od niej, choć przeistaczał się już w mężczyznę. I od razu wiedziała, że to będzie on. Dlatego siedziała, intensywnie się w niego wpatrując, zbyt nieśmiała by się odezwać. Zresztą, nawet gdyby się odezwała on by nie odpowiedział. Nie wypadało by dziedzic rozmawiał z włóczęgą. Czasami była aż tak zdesperowana, że chciała to zrobić, odezwać się. Wtedy do jej głowy przychodziły obrazy, reakcje, jego, ojca, Morfina i łzy zaczynały jej płynąć po policzkach. Dlatego czekała.

Może kiedyś przyjdzie? Mając jakąś sprawę do ojca? Uśmiechałaby się do niego promiennie licząc na to, że on ją zauważy. Nie. To raczej nierealne, Meropa, nawet w swoich marzeniach, wiedziała to. Dziedzic majątku, jej książę, w ich małym zrujnowanym domku? Ta wizja sprawiała, że przestawała się smucić, jej usta wykrzywiał słaby uśmiech. A potem znów czuła beznadzieję. Czyli nie ma ratunku.

Ojciec nie byłby zadowolony. Przecież to tylko brudny, głupi mugol. Nakrzyczałby na nią. Czy ona chce splamić swoją, i tak już plugawą, charłaczą krew, krwią mugolską? Nie. Ona chciała być szczęśliwa.

Kiedy nadszedł jej siedemnasty rok życia, kiedy setny raz wpatrywała się w znajomą, idącą w stronę miasteczka sylwetkę, kiedy jej umysł coraz bardziej zapadał się w smutku, on ją zauważył. Nie wiedziała jak to możliwe. Nie odezwał się, nie, po prostu się uśmiechnął. Uśmiechnął się, tym swoim pięknym, czarującym uśmiechem. Z małym błyskiem sympatii w oczach. I wtedy podjęła decyzję.

_Szczęściu trzeba dopomóc._

Słyszała jak jedna stara panna mówiła tak do drugiej nakładając na twarz kolejną warstwę pudru. Stroiły się przyozdabiając koralami i gustownie upinały włosy. Tak. Co prawda nie ma sukni, nie stać ją na cuda do makijażu, jej pończochy są poszarpane, a i buty się rozpadają. To nie szkodzi. Jest czarownicą, czyż nie?! Cokolwiek mówił ojciec, jakkolwiek wyśmiewał ją Morfin, jak bardzo bolały zaklęcia rzucane na nią gdy bała się czarować. Jak oni skończyli? Zamknięci w Azkabanie. Teraz ona była panią swego losu. Nie potrzebowała ich, sama potrafiła o siebie zadbać, prawda?

Myśli wirowały jej w głowie, jak niebezpieczna karuzela, kiedy szukała księgi o eliksirach. Z uwagą odmierzała składniki (zawsze przypominał jej się Morfin, dlatego starała się tym bardziej). Włożyła weń całe serce, całe swoje niewielkie magiczne umiejętności. Da radę. Szczęście jest tuż tuż, trzeba tylko po nie sięgnąć bo ono nie zrobi pierwszego kroku, już dawno sobie to uświadomiła.

Woń trawy, płonącego drewna i świeżych owoców rozlała się po całym pomieszczeniu. Wywar odurzał już samym swym zapachem. Tak, wszystko miała gotowe. Jedyne co mogła teraz zrobić to czekać. Czekać. Jak zawsze.

Potem przez wiele dni jej twarz świeciła jak słońce i wszystkie gwiazdy razem wzięte. Może nawet jaśniej. Ze szczęścia. Wypił. Zakochał się. Oświadczył! Jej blask nie gasł kiedy wybierała najładniejszą ze swoich sukienek wybierając się na mały ślub. Musiał pozostać w tajemnicy. Jego rodzice nie mogli się dowiedzieć, tak jej mówił. Rozumiała go. Chciał żyć tu, nie chciał uciekać. Trochę bolało ją to, ale przychodził kiedy tylko mógł.

Blask w oczach nie gasł nawet wtedy kiedy się dowiedzieli. Wybuchł skandal. Krzyczeli. Kłócili się. Wszyscy mieli do niej pretensje. Ostre słowa raniły. Podnosił ją na duchu. Starał się, ale tak nie mogło się skończyć. Dlatego wyjechali do Londynu. Wtedy jej oczy znowu mogły oślepiać szczęściem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wyjechała poza hrabstwo, zobaczyć wielki świat. Wynajęli małe mieszkanko, on miał swoje oszczędności, szukali pracy.

Potem z każdym dniem zaczęła gasnąć. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Nie miała pojęcia co teraz. Przecież już doszła do swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia. Była szczęśliwa, prawda? Czuła się szczęśliwa. Kopciuszek też. Wyszła za mąż, została królową i co dalej? Powinna być szczęśliwa. Ale coś się zmieniało. Szczęście zaczęło uciekać z niej jak woda przez dziurawą tamę. A potem tama zaczęła pękać. Strumyczek zmienił się w rzekę, opróżniając jej napełniany wiele lat, przez drobne przyjemności, zbiornik z radościami. Słabość. To mogło ją opisać. Brak energii. Apatia.

Ciąża. Jej życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Nie. Nie... Nie! Nie ciąża! Ona nie da rady, nie potrafi...

Płakała siedząc nad kolejnym kociołkiem nie nadającego się do niczego eliksiru. Może jeszcze jedna próba? Dlaczego teraz tego nie potrafi? Zawsze jej się udawało. Drżące ręce, zrozpaczony wzrok błądzący po pomieszczeniu. Dalej nie da rady. Jej magiczne umiejętności w trakcie ciąży nie działały. Mała istotka w jej brzuchu przeszkadzała jej w tym co robiła. Wtedy ją nienawidziła. Potem ją kochała. To ich dziecko, jej i księcia, zostanie z nimi.

Teraz musi mu powiedzieć. Jej książę przytrzymuje ją kiedy zatacza się w szoku. Eliksir... tym razem... wybuchł! Cała się trzęsąc wpatruje się w resztki kociołka, osmolone ubranie. Nie może dalej się z tym bawić. To niebezpieczne. Dla niej i dla dziecka. Czuje się jakby nie była we własnym ciele. Czuje ogromną moc, nad którą nie panuje. Która do niej nie należy. Dziecko?

Jego pytający wzrok spoczywa na jej twarzy. Czy jej bajka może skończyć się szczęśliwie? Może. Na pewno - wmawia sobie z uporem i postanawia mówić. Przecież ją kocha. Musi być szczera. Wybaczy jej. Tak jak książę. Kopciuszek też podawała się za kogoś innego, za księżniczkę. Potem musiała uciekać. Ale on odszukał ją, dowiedział się, wybaczył. On teraz też tak zrobi. Przecież ją kocha...

Jego rysy tężeją, spojrzenie twardnieje, szczęka się zaciska na przemian ze zdziwionym otwieraniem oczu i ust. Jest zdumiony, tak musi być, to niepokojące i zadziwiające. Ale potem marszczy czoło. Złość jarzy się w oczach. Nie kocha?

Meropa przestaje wierzyć w bajki. Kiedy patrzy jak on odchodzi... Nawet się nie odezwał. No może raz. Z goryczą. Kilka dni odczekał. Myślała wtedy, że chce czasu na zrozumienie. Że ją zrozumie i postara się. Nie zrozumiał. Nie rozumie. Odchodzi nie obracając się, nie zaszczyca jej nawet spojrzeniem. Znika w kłębach białego dymu. Mimo że do oczu pchają się nieznośne, gorzkie łzy rozpaczy, stara się opanować.

- Nie martw się kochanie, poradzimy sobie bez niego - mówi głaszcząc swój widoczny już brzuszek. Szuka go jeszcze wzrokiem, ale go nie ma. Jej książę odjechał. I wcale nie na białym koniu. Zniknął we wnętrzu żelaznej maszyny.

* * *

**Tak, pod koniec przejście na czas teraźniejszy było zamierzone.**

**Mam do was jeszcze jedną prośbę. Komentujcie. Wszystko. Co tylko przeczytacie. Mam na myśli takich czytelników-ninja. Owszem dodanie do alertów i ulubionych bardzo motywuje, ale to nie to samo co komentarze. Nikt nie jest idealny, a bez żadnych sugestii i wskazówek nie będzie się rozwijać. Dlatego piszcie wszystko: co wam się podoba, co nie. Zwłaszcza, że widzę wiele świetnych opowiadań, kilka alertów i ulbionych a komentarze dwa. To komentarze dają największego kopa. Myślę, że każdy autor to powie.**

**I jeszcze: AUTOREKLAMA: Opublikowałam pierwszy cross HP i PJ po polsku, zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.**


End file.
